


Overlooked

by WellGoodLuckWithThat (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'Clay making fun of Tony's height.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is only short as the prompt is more of a snippet of their relationship, but I really enjoyed writing this one! Keep sending me prompts on Tumblr! (well-good-luck-with-that)

“Clay!” Tony yells from his position, stretched out on his tip-toes trying to reach the top of the kitchen cupboards. “Hey, Clay! Come and help me?” He calls again, frustrated at himself and his damn height. 

Clay jogs into the kitchen with a concerned frown and looks the other boy up and down. “What’s up?” 

“Well, not me!” Tony mutters angrily, before leaning against the counter with crossed arms and a pout on his face. “I’m trying to make us dinner.” He says finally. 

The other boy just stares at him, an eyebrow cocked. “And…? That’s what got you so angry? I thought you liked cooking?” He asks, walking over to rest a hand on Tony’s arm. “The way you were yelling got me thinking someone was being murdered.”

“Sorry.” Tony just mutters, refusing to look Clay in the eye. “Can you just… I need you to get the strainer down.” He mumbles away from the other boy. 

Clay watches him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. “That’s what you needed me for!? Jeez, you really are a little on the short side, huh?” He teases, digging his boyfriend in the side before making to get the strainer, effortlessly reaching to the top cupboard to retrieve it. 

Tony just scowls at him. “It’s not funny, Clay.” He tells him seriously. 

“Sure thing, short stop.” Clay laughs, pinching one of Tony’s cheeks as the shorter boy bats his hand away in annoyance, before moving away from the taller boy and snatching the strainer from his hands. “Aw, come on… I’m not looking down on you for it, Tony!... except… y’know, I kinda am.” Clay jokes again, laughing at the annoyed expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Do you wanna eat? Cos’ you’re about to not be eating.” Tony warns him, pointing his vegetable knife at him menacingly and then turning back to his carrots. 

“You wouldn’t let me starve.” Clay grins back. “I’m sorry… I don’t mean to stoop so low but when I’m talking to you I kinda have to- Tony!” The blue-eyed boy continues to laugh as he dodges out of the way of the handful of carrot chunks he’s just had thrown at him. “Come on, man. That could’ve hit me in the knee or something.” He laughs again, Tony just making this way too easy for him. 

“I mean it, Clay. I will not serve you this food.” His boyfriend continues to threaten as he pours his pasta into the boiling water. 

“Cos’ you can’t reach the table or…?” Clay dodges another handful of veg being flung his way with another chuckle. He was really enjoying this. “You sure have a short temper, Tony.”

With that, Tony spins around and grabs Clay by the waist before he can move away. “Stop making fun of my height, nerd, or I’ll bust out the Star Wars insults.” 

Clay pretends to look offended for a second, before his grin returns. “I’m sorry.” He laughs, a little more genuine this time. “You just make it too easy.” The boys admits, resting his forehead down to Tony’s. 

“Yeah, and you make it too easy to forgive you.” Tony rolls his eyes, placing a hand to Clay’s cheek briefly then moving it away. “Now get out of my kitchen before you really do go hungry.” He adds, pressing a quick kiss to the other’s boys’ lips and turning back to his stove. 

As Clay goes to move past Tony with another laugh, he presses a kiss to the man’s neck tattoo and makes to leave. “I do appreciate you, Tony.” He waits until he sees his man’s smile before adding. “I like to appreciate the little things.”


End file.
